Various types of zippers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a musical zipper including a zipper having a slider, a continuous C-shaped flap having a pair of outer ends attached to a front surface of the slider, a pull tab engaging the flap, a pair of interlocking teeth having a first interlocking member and a second interlocking member, a speaker disposed on the front surface of the slider, and a sound chip disposed within the slider. What has been further needed is for the slider to be configured to travel from a first end of the zipper to a second end of the zipper to connect the first interlocking member with the second interlocking member and for the slider to be configured to travel from the second end of the zipper to the first end of the zipper to disconnect the first interlocking member from the second interlocking member. Lastly, what has been needed is for the sound chip to be configured to play a musical tune when the sound chip is activated. The musical zipper thus provides an entertaining and unique way for children or adults to personalize their clothes, since the slider can be produced in a nearly limitless number of shapes, characters, and colors, and the audio chip can be configured to play any musical tune or noise that the user so desires.